my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouka Anno
Introduction Ouka Anno, or known as Priest, is the youngest and the most bloodthirsty member of Xifas. Ouka's membership was not asked, but demanded. When he was born he was obsessed with following around Asuka Michiya around. When Michiya went to the Xifas base he fell in love with design and organization, and decided that ehe was going to join. of course he was denied, but denial was not something Ouka understands. Ouka became a member of Xifas though pure will power and refusal to leave. He annoyed Dumpsterfire so much that he was made a full member. Appearance Ouka is a man of fashion. As a result of this he wears a black military uniform along with a mini cape. He also wears a military peak cap. On his chest is a large sun emblem that stands out from the darker hues. The young boy has golden blonde curly hair and gleaming periwinkle eyes. He stands four feet and one inch tall. His hands are always inside of white gloves and his feet covered in knee high boots. Personality After Ouka was born he was taught things though the power of Teacher, like many of Aoi's creations. However Aoi' owed the professor a favor and as a result he called it in. He wanted to see what would happen if he gave a ten year old all the knowledge of a Collage Professor, and thus Ouka gained everything Professor Bryan knew. When I say everything I mean everything. As a result of this Ouka's personality was warped. He knew far to much far to young. Instead of having the cheerful youthfulness most of Aoi's kids have he had the somber understanding of a adult. Despite all of this Ouka was still a child and his mind was still developing. The result of this is a suborn, brash, and heartless tyrant. Ouka is rude by his vary nature. Ouka only cars for Ouka. Ouka's agenda surrounds only Ouka. Everything he does is to satisfy himself and push forward agendas he agrees with. A example of this would be when he stated to follow Michiya around. He did not care about how much of a annoyance it was to Michiya. He knew that he felt a close family bond to him because of genetics and decided to stick close to him to satisfy that. However once he found Xifas he fell in love with the organization and the base design. He dropped Michiya like a dead weight and forced himself into the group. Ouka does not accept the word No. When he wants something he will have it. He does not care about how annoying he has to be to get it, or how much it will cost someone else for him to have it. What matters is that he gets what he wants. This brat like personality is fueled by his age and the understanding of how cruel the world is. Ouka knows he can only get away with half of the stuff he pulls due to being young and thus people will look past it. He takes full advantage of it and abuses it to his heart content. Ouka's favorite line to use in a conversation is Knee or be knelt. Using force to get what he wants is not beyond him. As matters of fact go he prefers to use force. It is simple and easy to use. People also respect it. If the book The Prince had taught him anything is that one needed a healthy dose of fear to get by in the world. When Ouka joined Xifas he meet a lot of their new members. Two members of the group gained his attention the most. The first was The Prince, Ozai Tachibana and the second was The Great Demon Okino Raizo. Due to his advance intelligence he could see into their relationship pretty easy. He could tell that Okino had feelings for the hapless Prince, who, form his point of view, was just a bumbling idiot. At first he was content to just people watch, but Prince's personality would not allow it. He dragged him into his world and thus dragged him close to The Great Demon as well. Ouka started to like the two and decided that they would be a great couple. The problem was Prince however, who was as blind as a bat in his eyes. This very fact pissed him off. Ouka did not know it, but he was a die hard Shipper. He had found his ship, but it was under attack by Prince's obsession with Female Dragon Mutants. As a result Ouka came to a firm conclusion. All Female Dragon Mutants must die! There is no room for him in his world. They are getting away of his ship and thus they must be eliminated. Of course Ouka is not stupid enough to just go on a purge, but he will eliminate as many female Dragon Mutants as he can get away with. Especially the ones that talk to, hang around, or speak to The Prince. He will not have his ship sunk by some winged tart! Ouka's greatest fear is not death, nor is it being abandoned. His greatest fear is the oldest fear known to man. The fear of the unknown. Ouka is terrified of the Dark. His world has always been light. Darkness opens up a primal fear for him. He does not know what is in it, nor does he know if it is malicious. For him Darkness is his greatest enemy. Abilities and Powers Boxing - Armature level Computer Skills - Advanced Level History - Masters Degree Bio Engineering - PHD level Gambling level - Master Probability Calculator Equipment Trivia Priest Xifas nick name comes from Yandere. Yandere made a joke that Ouka had the mind of a priest after she spoke with him. She was being sarcastic, but the name Priest stuck with everyone. After Priest Attack on Tashina's house, Priest is transformed into Priestess As a punishment. In the Second year a Humoncolus was created of Okua ,and as a result Priest returned to Xifas Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Children Category:Males Category:Xifas Category:Anno Household